


Victim of Love

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dark Thor (Marvel), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Married Characters, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Thor lost his soul in a effort to save Loki from being trapped in a alternate world. His powers spiraled out of control and he had to be contained. With help from Stephen Strange Loki has a solution to get Thor's soul back, but first Thor must agree to leaving Asgard to do so. If Thor refuses and remains in the dungeons he'll be without a soul forever. Loki must convince him and doesn't realize how much he has to give in return.





	Victim of Love

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST  
> This is based off a role play a friend and I have so context is needed. It began during Dark World and has since branched from there hence Frigga being alive. Thor and Loki are married and have a child together. Loki was tortured and raped by Thanos/the Chitarui before the event of Avengers and repressed it. He learned to deal with the trauma and nightmares before Thor lost his soul. Loki has submissive tendencies and Thor has tried to get him to enjoy that without triggering Loki's trauma. Without a soul Thor cares about nothing and no one. He has created cracks in the cell walls with his power, trying to get attention from Loki. Thor tried to force himself on Loki and choked him when Loki talked to him before inside the cell. Loki has a magic ring that can teleport him anywhere he thinks of.
> 
> I don't usually write dark!Thor or couples raping their better half but here we are.
> 
> Turn back now if you don't like this thought or anything mentioned above.

Loki took a deep breath, watching the barrier vanish and the guard took a few steps back, glancing between Thor and Loki.

 

Loki needed Thor to agree to this or he would never be himself again, and that couldn’t happen. The Nine Realms needed Thor. Loki needed Thor. He couldn’t be afraid of what could happen. He stepped into the cell.

 

“You came back.” Thor got up off the couch.

 

“I had to see you again.” Loki offered a small smile, even though he didn’t feel it.

 

Thor smiled, all teeth and dark desire in his eyes. “I knew you couldn’t keep away.” He got closer.

 

Loki tried not to tense or back away. “You’re my husband and I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Thor scowled. “What is there left to talk about?” He grabbed Loki by the shoulders.

 

Loki put his hands up, on Thor’s chest, feeling the familiar lines, the scars from his daggers, hoping it didn’t seem defensive. “There’s a spell to put you back to rights.”

 

Thor scoffed. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’ve never felt so free.”

 

Loki’s blood ran cold, he had echoed similar sentiments under Thanos, to the Earthlings. “This isn’t you,” he whispered. “You sound like me.”

 

“Is it a problem that I sound like my husband?” Thor took hold of Loki’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head as if to kiss him.

 

Loki put a hand over Thor’s mouth. “You sound like the me you so desperately wanted to save, to fix after you had me locked in a cell. I’m here to help you.”

 

Thor’s eyes flashed, and he grabbed Loki’s wrist, pulling his hand away.

 

Loki’s heart started to hammer in his chest, old instincts kicking in.

 

“I don’t need help, I am fine,” Thor hissed. He pulled Loki against him, hips grinding against Loki’s.

 

Loki bit at Thor’s lip, making him pull back with a smirk as he licked up the blood.

 

“You’re hot when you fight me.”

 

Loki sneered and went to pull a dagger, when Thor grabbed his other wrist, using his strength to pull--drag Loki over to the couch.

 

“Why don’t you want to be with me anymore Loki? What have I done that’s so awful? I didn’t hurt you last time.”

 

“I said no last time and you ignored me! You choked me! Let me go right now! If you care about me, you’ll realize the mistake you’re about to make.”

 

Thor paused, and Loki tried to read the expression in Thor’s eyes, but there was nothing. “What if I held you down? Would that make it better? You like that after all.”

 

“Thor, I don’t want to have sex-“ Loki yelped as he tossed onto the couch and before he could get up, Thor was over him, holding his wrists over his head in one large hand. Loki tried to kick, but Thor just settled in between Loki’s legs.

 

He used his other hand to pull Loki against his hard cock that tented his loose pants. “I know you want this. You enjoy it when I’m rough with you.”

 

“I do, but Thor-“ Loki was cut off as Thor placed his hand over his mouth.

 

“You talk too much brother.”

 

Loki snarled, and he struggled under Thor.

 

Thor ignored Loki, till Loki bit into his hand.

 

Thor pulled back with a frown. He wiped the blood on his pants. “Must you be like this?”

 

“I will scream. Get off me Thor!” Loki puffed up, ready to fight, even though he was in no mood.

 

“Why would you call for help? You want this.” Thor pulled at Loki’s pants, yanking them down his hips, easily tearing through the belts and leather.

 

Loki could feel Thor’s cock pushing against his bare ass. “Thor don’t do this.” Loki felt his heart hammering in his chest, ready to burst through.

 

His fight wavered in his body. He didn’t ever really want to hurt Thor no matter how much he had thought so before the past few months. “I’ll never forgive you.” He hoped that would make Thor see reason.

 

“I don’t need your forgiveness, you gave me a daughter and you’ll stay for her.” Thor pushed his pants down and rutted against Loki.

 

"A-are you at least going to be so generous as to let me have lubrication?”

 

Thor paused, shifting his weight as he kept hold of Loki’s hands. “Open yourself for me little trickster. If you want it to hurt, then make me angry.”

 

Loki shuddered, Thor’s voice echoed Thanos. And Loki learned fast to not upset the person that held the fate of his life in his hands. Loki glanced down Thor’s body. Thor could easily kill him. His throat ached a little from the bruises that he had covered with a glamour.

 

“The only lube you will get is what you can make yourself.” Thor let go of one of Loki’s hands, before wrapping his hand around Loki’s throat.

 

Loki tilted his head back and his eyes widened a fraction. _Not again,_ he thought.

 

“Just so we’re clear.”

 

Loki gave a nod and stuck two fingers in his mouth, cheeks a light pink as he realized anyone could see this.

 

Thor smiled, a cold reflection of his usual brightness. “That’s it.”

 

Loki turned, trying to lock gazes with one of the guards.

 

Thor squeezed, and Loki arched, gasping.

 

“Don’t,” Thor snarled. “There’s no one else but me. Ignore them.”

 

Loki took in wheezing breaths and went back to sucking on his fingers.

 

After a few moments, he pulled them out and reached towards his entrance. Except Thor was in the way. “I can’t reach,” Loki whispered.

 

Thor grunted and moved.

 

Loki circled his wet fingers around his hole, shuddering as he knew it wouldn’t be enough. It was still going to ache, to hurt, to bleed. He screwed his eyes shut.

 

“Open yourself.”

 

“Gah-Give me a moment,” Loki choked, just barely able to breathe.

 

Loki pressed a finger in up to the first knuckle with a groan. He wiggled it around and slowly eased it in and out, trying to not get aroused and ease his twisted stomach of discomfort.

 

Suddenly Thor huffed and pushed Loki’s finger in all the way with his knee. “Don’t make me wait.”

 

Loki writhed at the sting and let out a small, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Just don’t enrage me dear and everything will be fine.”

 

Except Loki knew it wouldn’t be fine, at all. He took a shaking breath and pulled his finger out, slowly pushing the second in.

 

“That’s it, you look magnificent,” Thor cooed, leaning to kiss Loki’s trembling lips. “Spread your legs so everyone can see you.”

 

Hot shame burned through Loki’s body and he opened his eyes. “Thor…hah-please…”

 

“No, no begging, not yet. You don’t mean it right now.”

 

“Of course I mean it I-ack-“ Loki struggled, feet slipping as more pressure was added and Thor’s eyes sparked dangerously.

 

“I won’t warn you again.”

 

Loki let out a small whine, thrusting his fingers in and out as tears pricked in his eyes.

 

Loki stared at the white ceiling. Anything but Thor.

 

He memorized the cracks that were made, the small trailing ones that traveled greater than the larger ones.

 

Loki took each breath slowly, then his hand was yanked from his body and Thor held both near Loki’s head. Loki gasped as he could breathe properly, then screamed as Thor thrust all the way inside. Hot tears rolled down and Loki strained under Thor. “Stop. Stop. You can’t do this to me! I am your husband!”

 

Thor laughed. “And you love this.” Thor thrust hard and fast into Loki, making him cry out and try and curl up, even though he was trapped underneath.

 

Loki shuddered, and Thor slapped him in the face.

 

Loki blinked, frozen for a moment.

 

“Stop sniveling, it’s pathetic.” Thor kept thrusting in and out and Loki snarled, “Have I no right to cry when I am violated?”

 

Thor locked his empty dark gaze to Loki’s. “This isn’t what you think it is.”

 

“What?” Loki’s brow furrowed.

 

Thor groaned, eyes clenching shut for a moment. He shuddered, and electricity flowed over his body.

 

“Thor, what-?” Loki tried to move back, but Thor wrapped a thick hand around his throat again and began fucking Loki in hard jarring thrusts.

 

Loki wheezed in breaths as his head was tilted, hair falling to one side as he watched the power flicker through Thor’s eyes. Loki closed his eyes, thinking: _This isn’t Thor, this isn’t Thor_ repeatedly. He heard Thor snarl and then pull out. Loki shuddered as he was emptied and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“You’re not enjoying this.”

 

Loki offered a weak smile. “No, I’m not.”

 

Thor took hold of Loki and rolled him over, onto his face, pulling his arms behind his back.

 

Fear arose anew in Loki’s chest and he squirmed to look over his shoulder.

 

“That’s better.” Thor smiled and pulled Loki’s hips up before slamming back in.

 

Loki cried out and bit at the couch cushion, tears rolling down as the lightning sparked across his back, licking at his flesh that reminded him of a whip from Thanos.

 

Thor groaned and rocked hard into Loki, making the couch creak. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be face down while I fucked you, unable to move…”

 

Loki ground his teeth against the cushion and shook his head.

 

“You love it when I overpower you and use you. You’ll never admit it, but you love being helpless. You just have too much pride.”

 

Loki turned, letting go of the cushion and his eyes blazed.

 

Thor chuckled. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Loki’s cheeks burned in shame and he turned away from Thor.

 

Thor smirked and thrust deep, pressing against Loki’s prostate.

 

Loki let out a strangled groan. His throat burned.

 

“You love the shame at being used, at being put in your place _brother_.”

 

Loki whimpered, fingers flexing under Thor’s grip.

 

Thor pulled on Loki’s hair, yanking his head back.

 

Loki yelped as electricity went down to the roots of his hair. “Stop! Stop!” He couldn’t cry, the electricity would push into his eyes and burn his cheeks. He couldn’t have that happen. His mind was falling back to the cold dark rock and Thanos.

 

“Tell the truth Loki and I will.”

 

“What are you-?” Loki snapped back to Thor and ground his teeth as his hair was pulled into Thor’s fist and his back arched painfully.

 

“I’ll even be gentle. I’ll let you go. You can cry to mother if you want. I just want you to tell me the truth.”

 

Loki panted, his throat was tender. He squirmed on Thor’s cock.

 

“Fine. Hold your silver tongue.”

 

More lightning sparked around the cell and Loki screamed, voice giving out as he was shocked all along his back and through his hair, even against his ass. “I love it!” His voice croaked.

 

The electricity crackled but paused.

 

“What was that?”

 

“You win.” Loki turned towards his shoulder, to hide his face. “I love everything you said. I want to be tied up and made to ache for your cock as you deny it to me. I want you to own me as only you can.” Loki’s chest heaved, and tears rolled down his cheeks as the lightning vanished.

 

Thor pushed Loki back onto his face.

 

Loki grunted.

 

Thor thrust erratically into Loki. “When I get out of here I’ll put you in a collar and lead you around the palace naked, in chains, plugged with my come for all to see.”

 

“Thor,” Loki whimpered as his prostate was pounded and his cock got hard despite how he felt.

 

Thor shushed him, a mockery of the tenderness he used to have. “I’m close.”

 

“Wait, you can’t come inside-!” Loki struggled.

 

“Why not? Is it because you’ll have to plug it in and you don’t want to limp back to Strange?”

 

Loki sobbed.

 

Thor moaned and thrust a few more times before he came, and Loki shuddered as his whole body ached.

 

After a few moments, Thor rolled him over and pulled out, Loki’s legs dangled over the couch’s sides.

 

Thor’s come dripped out of his body and Loki went to get up.

 

“Don’t you want to come?” Thor moved, pressing Loki back down.

 

Loki shook his head. “No. Thor, I don’t want to-“ He whimpered as Thor wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

“You’re hard.”

 

“It’s a rea-aah!” Loki squeezed his eyes shut and clung to the couch as Thor pressed his fingers back into his body.

 

Thor fucked Loki with his fingers, pressing on his prostate as he stroked his cock.

 

Loki bit his lip till it bled and shivered as Thor coaxed an orgasm out of his unwilling body.

 

Loki choked on a sob and opened his eyes, not wanting to look at his come covered body.

 

Thor got up.

 

Loki sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch.

 

Loki stood on wobbling feet and someone whistled.

 

Loki glanced up and saw some of the prisoners across from Thor clapping. Loki covered himself unsuccessfully.

 

“You tamed the bitch!”

 

A barrier cracked as the guards worked to quiet the rowdy captives.

 

Loki scowled.

 

“Don’t forget your clothes.”

 

Loki turned, and he went to pick them up, face burning as he tried to ignore the comments.

 

Thor took an apple from the bowl on the table that was nearby. “You’ll have to do something about my come before you leave.”

 

Loki pulled his tunic on over his head.

 

“I doubt you want your pants to stick to you.”

 

Loki knew they were going to anyway because he had bled when Thor shoved in. “Do _you_ have a wondrous solution?” Loki wrung his pants in his hands.

 

Thor came over and grabbed Loki’s hand. “Make a flame.”

 

Loki yanked his hand away. “No.”

 

“Fine.” Thor went over to where a pile of clay sat and some half-attempted sculpting. He took some and molded it into a plug.

 

Loki brought out a flame and Thor set the plug in the middle of it.

 

Loki hissed as the plug heated, turning dark red.

 

Meanwhile Thor’s come dripped down the back of Loki’s thighs.

 

Thor stared into Loki’s wet eyes and took the hot plug when it was finished. “Give me your Jotun form.”

 

Loki hesitated, he couldn’t show the others down here what he really looked like…

 

“I’ll put this inside you right now if you don’t.”

 

Loki swallowed, feeling the familiar deep worming of guilt in his gut of doing something he had to do to appease the person in front of him, even if he didn’t want it. He had hoped he would never feel that around Thor again.

 

He let his hand shimmer to dark blue and Thor dropped the plug into his palm.

 

Loki cried out as steam arose, but he wrapped his hand around the plug, cooling it. His eyes turned red as he concentrated.

 

He panted as he let the power go and the plug was a dull grey.

 

“There.” Thor went to clean his hands and eat his apple.

 

Loki felt like crying again, he felt like garbage. It was worse then anything that had just happened. Thor had no more use for him and was done. “I’m just a whore to you.” Loki pressed the plug in and whimpered before pulling his pants on.

 

“I didn’t say that."

 

Loki turned and happened to gaze into Thor’s eyes and saw the familiar blue with a faint sparkle.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Come back with Strange and let the spell work. I’m sure mother and father would want me back.” Thor was…well almost like himself.

 

Loki nodded, then went to the barrier and waited for the guard to lower it.

 

Loki limped out of the dungeons and twisted the ring on his finger, popping to the tower. He flung himself on the bed, covering himself in Thor’s scent and cried. Even having Thor agree wouldn’t erase what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged I have no beta reader, I edit everything myself. Just tagged it this time so everyone knows all inconsistencies are mine.  
> Tell me if I need other tags to include, I try to cover as many as possible.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I don't know how to link so you'll just have to search)


End file.
